The Four Houses
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Collection of short stories revolving around life at Hogwarts for Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph and Suki. No characters from Harry Potter. AU.
1. The First Sorting

**A/N: This is going to be a long-term project: every chapter will be a short story between 1000-5000 words revolving around daily life at Hogwarts. This first story focuses on Zuko, but other characters will follow. Aang will be aged up two years, to make sure that he will arrive at the same time as Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph. Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

Ozai wasn't there to see his first child of to Hogwarts. He had frowned when Azula told him that she would like to go. 'Are you afraid that you're going to miss your big brother?' he asked.

'Of course not,' she had responded. 'I'm just curious.' So he had allowed her to go and he watched her leave, with Ursa and Zuko. He had told his son that he hoped he would enter SLytherin. Ursa had eyed him warily. 'I hope you end up in Gryffindor,' she had said. 'That's my house, after all!'

Zuko hoped he would end up in Slytherin, to please his father. He didn't want to disappoint his mother either, but he knew that she wouldn't be mad at him no matter where he ended up.

Azula was conspiciously quiet when the arrived at Kings Cross station. 'Are you nervous?' she asked Zuko.

'Why would I be never?' Zuko bluffed. His sister raised one eyebrow, seeing through his facade but not commenting on it.

'He should be exited,' Ursa said. 'It's going to be a great seven years, you'll see.' Zuko swallowed before eyeing the solid wall that was the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

'Shall we go together?' Azula asked.

'If you're afraid, we can do so,' Zuko said.

'I'm not afraid,' said Azula. 'I'm not afraid of anything.'

'So you're going to end up in Gryffindor?' Zuko teased her.

Azula huffed. 'Of course not,' she snapped.

'We should hurry up,' Ursa said. 'We're blocking everyone else.'

Azula started walking towards the wall, with Zuko on her heels. 'Who gets there first,' he said in her ear before sprinting away. Azula couldn't resist the temptation of a game and followed. Although her legs were shorter than his, she managed to keep up with him. They simultaniously entered the platform.

Zuko looked around to see the masses of students, some of who would be his classmates.

'You _are_ nervous! I knew it!' Azula mused.

'Stop teasing your brother, Azula,' Ursa said. She had emerged from the wall as well. 'Zuko, you forgot your luggage.'

'Sorry mom,' Zuko mubbled, grabbing his cabin trunk and kissing her on her cheek. 'Thank you for dropping me off.'

'You're off to search a seat?' Ursa asked. Zuko nodded, looking at his little sister. She didn't particularly like hugging, so he hesitated before place and arm around her shoulders.

'I might even miss you,' he said to Azula.

She rolled her eyes. 'There'll be other people who'll make fun of you Zuzu, don't worry,' she said.

It would've annoyed him at any other time, but now he smiled. 'They won't be as good in it as you,' he said.

Azula smiled. 'That's true,' she admitted.

She hesitated as well, not looking at Zuko as she said. 'I might miss you a bit, too. It'll be quiet without you.'

'I suppose it will be,' Zuko said.

'Will you write me?' Azula asked. Zuko was surprised by her request, but he nodded nonetheless. 'I will,' he said. 'I might send you one tonight, telling you in which house I ended up.'

Azula nodded, seeming a little comforted by this thought. She suddenly embraced Zuko, very shortly, before taking a step backwarts. 'Have fun, Zuzu,' she said, but the nickname didn't sound as degenerated as usual.

Ursa smiled at the goodbye between her two children. 'Take good care of yourself,' she said as she hugged Zuko fort he last time. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. 'I can't believe you're so grown up already,' she said.

Zuko laughed uncomfortably. 'I'll write you as well,' he said. Ursa nodded.

'Hurry up then, you don't want to stand, do you?' she said.

Zuko smiled as he turned around to find a place. At last he saw an empty cabin, where he quickly dropped his luggage. He sat down, still being able to see his family.

'Sorry, can I sit here?' an unfamiliar voice asked. Zuko looked up, seeing a tan boy with dark her and blue eyes. He nodded.

'I'm Sokka,' the boy said after taking care of his luggage.

'Zuko,' Zuko responded.

Sokka looked at the window and waved at a group of people, who all waved back. Zuko a man who supposedly was his father, a beautiful woman who probably was his mother, someone who was old enough to be his grandman and a girl, around Azula's age. Probably his sister.

The whistles alerted Zuko that the train was about to leave. He looked at his family and waved again. Ursa waved back, while Azula kept het arms crossed and only nodded. Zuko looked at them until they were out of sight.

'Is it your first year as well?' Sokka asked.

'Yes,' Zuko said.

'Do you already know in which house you're going to end up?'

Zuko shook his head. 'Either Gryffindor or Slytherin, I suppose,' he said. 'You?'

'My mom's a Gryffindor, my dad's a Ravenclaw,' Sokka said. 'So I guess I'll be in either one of them.'

'My mom's a Gryffindor as well,' Zuko said.

'They might know each other,' Sokka exclaimed. 'That would be such a coïncidence!'

He grinned at Zuko. 'I'm really curious to see where I'll end up,' he said.  
Zuko shrugged, the topic nerving him. They would know before long, after all.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko followed the giant towards small boats. Sokka elegantly climbed in one of them, Zuko was more hesitant but managed to stay dry as well. 'Wow,' Sokka exclaimed as they finally saw Hogwarts. It was magnificent; the enumerous lights reflected in the water.

They left the boats and went towards a large door, that was then opened by a witch with black hair and a stirn face, who introduced herself as 'Professor McGonagal'.

After waiting for a while in a small room, they entered the magnificent Great Hall. Zuko listened tot he hat explaining how they would be sorted and Zuko's stomach made weird jumps as he listened. So he had to put a weird hat on his head – and it would tell him where he belonged? He looked at Sokka, but he only seemed to be exited.

Time seemed to go faster as usual. Zuko looked at the other students, happy to see that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He pondered the possibilities as he waited. Was he smart and bright, was he loyal and hard-working, was he brave or was he cunning and ambitious?

He looked as Sokka sat there and he felt a small pang of dissapointment when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Zuko was quite sure that that wasn't the right place for him. Zuko walked towards the chair after his name was called, his heart beating in his throat. He felt as if he was ready to throw up when McGonagall placed the sorting hat on hit head.

'Where should I put you?' a soft voice asked him. 'You're pressured into Slytherin, I see... Yes, cunning and ambition are qualities that you value, but so is bravery. And I can see you have quite a lot of that. Bravery, but also stubbornness and a bit of recklessness. How about Gryffindor?'

Zuko thought about his mother. She would be happy, he thought. But his father…

'It takes a lot of bravery to stand up against our enemies,' the hat mused. 'But even more to stand up against our friends and family. An you have a lot of bravery in you.'

Was he brave? Zuko wasn't sure.

'I'm sure you'll flourish in… GRYFFINDOR!' The last word echoed through the Great Hall. Zuko waited for the hat to be removed and looked at McGonagal, who smiled at him. She would be the head of his house. Zuko looked at the table that had started cheering for him. His smile – hesitantly at first – grew bigger.

* * *

 **Please review and share your ideas for following chapters!**


	2. Zuko's first days

**A/N: This one actually is kinda short. Next chapter I'm going to sort the other characters, because I think it will get more interesting when all of them are at Hogwarts. I'll age up Aang and Toph, so they'll be in the same year as Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Katara.**

 **I'm not quite sure where to put them - so please let me know where you think every character should end up in a review!**

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure where to sit down, so when he recognized another first year he smiled in relief and sat down. The boy, with blond hair and a grin from ear to ear that didn't mask his nerves introduced himself. 'I'm Mazo,' he said.

'Zuko,' Zuko said.

'Was it a surprise to be in Gryffidor?' Mazo asked. Zuko stiffened, wondering if the entire school had seen his disbelief.

'It was for me,' Mazo continued. 'I was sure I would end in Hufflepuff.

Zuko sighed in relief. 'I was a bit surprised,' he admitted. 'But I'm happy about it.' And it turned out that it was as easy as that. Zuko had never made a friend before, sheltered away by his father from everyone who wasn't pureblood. He hadn't known it was that easy.

'I'll never get used to this building,' Zuko complained.

Mazo looked slightly panicked. 'I heard Beifong's very strict,' he said. 'You think we're in trouble?'

'Isn't she supposed to be the head of our house?' Zuko asked. 'She might go easy on us.'

They entered the classroom five minutes late, looking wide-eyed at the grey-haired woman standing in front of the class. She raised his eyebrows.

'I must be missinformed, because I thought the class started five minutes ago.'

Zuko blushed.

'It did,' Mazo said. 'We got lost.' A few girls giggled and Zuko was suddenly very aware of the fact he didn't comb his hair this morning.

'You got lost,' professor Beifong repeated slowly. For a few seconds, Zuko feared he would be turned into a toad, but Beifong only looked at him silently, what was pretty horrible as well.

'Make sure it doesn't happen again,' she said and Zuko actually sighed in relief.

Zuko was quite excited for potions, knowing it used to be his mother's favourite subject. He sat down next to Mazo, feeling prepared since he had already read the first four chapters of his book.

Professor Ikem started by reading the names of all the students. He paused after Zuko's name, staring at him intently. Zuko suddenly got the feeling that the man didn't like him at all and swallowed. He intended to do his very best in this first class.

The class Zuko looked the most forward to was flying. He had learned to fly at home - his father had thought both him and his younger sister. Zuko was pretty good at it. Unfortunately, his sister was a true natural - their father kept praising her. If Zuko were to be selected on the Gryffindor team, there was be a big change that he would one day end up competing his sister.

Mazo had never before flown and he was bursting with enthusiasm and nerves when they walked towards the Quidditch team. He kept asking Zuko questions, as if he hoped to learn to fly on theory alone.

The flying lessons were giving by Jeong Jeong, a grey-haired man with a stern face.

He instructed them on how to hold a broom. Zuko was nervous, but Jeong Jeong nodded when he saw how Zuko held his broom. 'Have you flown before?' he asked.

Zuko nodded.

'Good,' Jeong Jeong said.

Zuko had found his favourite subject.

0o0o0o

Zuko had only lesson together with the Ravenclaws: Herbology. It was the first time he saw Sokka again. Sokka gestured Zuko to come and sit next to him. Zuko was happy to see that Sokka didn't blame him for ending up in another house.

'How's Gryffindor treating you?' Sokka asked after Zuko had sat down.

'Good,' he had to admit. 'I think it's a great choice for me.'

Sokka nodded.

'I am only afraid my parents won't think that,' Zuko continued. He didn't know why he had said that - probably because he really wanted to share his worries with someone.

'They were in Slytherin,' Sokka concluded.

'Only my father,' Zuko said. 'But he'll be very disappointed in me…'

'He'll come around,' Sokka said confidently.

Zuko tried to smile, but he failed. Sokka didn't know his father - he had no idea.

'You want to hang out in the library together?' Sokka suddenly asked. 'I have met a great girl - I haven't really met her, to be honest, but…'

'But you like her,' Zuko finished his sentence. 'Sure… but won't I be in your way?'

Sokka blushed. 'She's in Gryffindor,' he said. 'A second-year. You might know her.'

'What's her name?' Zuko asked.

Sokka turned red.

'Come on, I won't tell anyone,' Zuko said, feeling like a conspirator. He was reminded of how Azula would gossip with two of her friends, looking at him but not allowing him in on the topic.

'Her name is Yue,' Sokka said in a hushed tone.

Zuko's eyes grew wider. 'I know her,' he said. 'But isn't she… isn't she involved with someone else?'

Sokka's eyes widened in shock. 'Is… is she?'

'I don't know,' Zuko said quickly. 'I'm not sure. But she is very pretty.'

The dreamy look returned to Zuko's face. 'Yes, she is,' he said while dreamily staring at one of the ugliest plants Zuko had ever seen.

0o0o0o0

'Mom, dad, Zuko has sent us an owl,' Azula said, entering the room with Edgarian, the family owl, on her arm.

Ozai looked up from the Daily Profet he was reading. 'What did he write?'

'I haven't read it,' Azula responded.

Ozai reached his arm, to which Azula walked up to him. Ozai removed the letter from the owl. Ursa and Azula looked at him as he read, hoping to be able to draw conclusions from his expression.

Ursa immediately noticed that it wasn't good news. Ozai frowned, obviously not happy. Azula couldn't surpress a small smile, but she pretended to stroke the owl when she noticed that her mother was looking at her.

'It seems Zuko has ended up in… Gryffindor,' Ozai said, his voice calm. Too calm, almost. Azula was afraid for a possible outburst, but she wanted to hear the discussion between her parents as well.

'That's… unexpected,' Ursa said, trying to hide her surprise with a small smile. 'But now that I think about it… I think our Zuko will fit in there just fine. He's also brave, he always stands up for others and…'

'And he wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw or Slytherin,' Ozai finished. 'It's a miracle he didn't end up in Hufflepuf.'

He looked at Azula. 'I hope you won't disappoint me like that.'

'Ozai,' Ursa said in a hushed voice. She looked at her daughter. 'It won't matter where you end up, Azula. 'We'll love you no matter what.'

She looked at Ozai, silently warning him not to contradict his words.

'I won't disappoint you, dad,' Azula said. She looked at Edgarian again, stroking his feathers. 'I think it could be fun. We could end up on different teams - competing one another.'

She smiled, loving the idea of being able to defeat her brother in front of the whole school.

But first she would have to be sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
